A Face in the Croud
by naktheinvader
Summary: This is a story about Zim after he was hurt by the tallests could he actully find some one who cares?
1. Default Chapter

A face in the Croud chapter one  
  
Punishment (c)Nak Zim and all the jhonen characters (c)Jhonen Vasquez  
  
He felt his antena they felt like they were torn off as he laid there in chains his fellow irkens hated him they called him a defective a failer to the irken race.  
  
What did I do he thought I just remember being called here and then beaten up guess they must of knocked me out or something tears were visible in his eyes from the pain and the scaredness.  
  
Don't cry he thought a real irken doesn't cry it was no use tears streamed down his crimson eyes at the laughing irkens looking at him he just wanted it to end all of it he failed had every thing taken away from him.  
  
He saw the tallests laughing also he remembered his past all he had done and thought"I deseve this all of it  
  
".He started to remember this one irken that helped him once but she was gone.  
  
His antena drooped more when he saw the punishment irken come in with what looked like a whip he seen it many times but never had it done to him now it was going to happen.  
  
He felt his uniform shirt being ripped off and thrown to the ground he tried escaping it was no use there was nothing to help him every thing in his pack was gone except his life system that wasn't doing so good with all the fear in him.  
  
After that he was thrown onto a table witch shackles and was placed on his stumach thats when he saw the whip looking very painful to the touch he was really scared now he just wanted to go back to earth he didn't know why but he did.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly more tears making there way out of the corner of his eyes.He felt nothing and smiled thinking there probubly threatening me not going to hurt me but he spoke to soon.  
  
The whip rose in its glory and went down hard on his back he felt more tears falling it went like 15 more times before it stoped on his really badly whipped and bleeding back after it was done they dumped water on him causing his skin to burn.  
  
Then Red spoke to him Zim you are banished from Irk for good you lay your stopid face on this planet your gone for good he glared down at the sobbing irken and ordered the gausrds to throw him out.  
  
He broke down crying hystericly as he was thrown from the room outside he was banished from Irk for good there was nothing for him now he thought sadly walking to his beaten up voot cruiser flying back to Earth.  
  
"No one would know no one would care," He thought gloomly as he turned and flew back to earth he looked at the other invaders planets more tears seemed to fall from his eyes as he reached his distroyed base. He looked around finding the remains of his computer and Gir he looked more and found his disguise he put it on and tears tears fell I miss gir he thought sadly as he walked to Dib's.  
  
"Might as well turn my self in," he thought sadly he hated the thought but he did it as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Zim!? what the hell are you doing here"!? said Dib very surprized seeing him looking like a wreck  
  
It doesn't matter any more earth is yours I have nothing anymore its all over said Zim as he took off his wig which was waking the bruise on his head hurt more.  
  
"Is this some kid of trick"? he said not noticing the bruise on his head  
  
"Does it look like one to you?" Zim said his eyes full of tears  
  
"Wow Zim your crying I never saw that before what happened did your leaders abandon you or something ?"Dib joked smirking  
  
"Yes." Zim replied tears streaming from his eyes "They don't want me no one does i'm a failer to the whole race."  
  
He almost felt sorry for Zim ok he did. "There has to be someone for you don't you have any friends?"  
  
"No." he replied alittle to quickly. "No one cared about me no one ever will it will be like that for a while and arn't you going to capture me yet?!"  
  
"No Zim its stupid to capture you now you have nothing no one cares i'll just leave you alone." With that last word Dib closed the door going back to watching tv.  
  
He wondered is it a good thing or a bad thing as he left for a walk."Maybe that will make me feel better." He said walking to the park he looked around seeing a girl with an t-shirt on "Maybe I should go over," He said .  
  
-end of chapter one ^_^ its like yeah Zim +Nak even though I like 13+Zim better I give the song hiding from Korn thanks it made me think of stuff !^_^ and I rated it for one reason swearing please comment and yeah*clings to the cuteness of Zim*^_^ Mine! 


	2. chapter 2 the meeting

The Meeting That Changed His Life (C)Nak Nak is mine Zim and Jhonen characters (C)JV Irken Dib(C)Nak Kira(C)Nak this is rated for boob poking in the next chapter XXP Zim's obsession with jiggly things makes it fun ^_^ little sminky and raven (C)Nak me XXP  
  
"What if shes irken what if she likes me what if shes an assassin!?" He started talking to himself,"Damn shes looking at me what do I do. He looked at herhis crimson eyes focused on her chest."Jiggly must have them for me!" he said as he walked over and said ,"Hi!"  
  
"Hello". She responded her light blue eyes like cold ice  
  
He felt himself shiver as she walked up to him  
  
"I'm Nak she said Little invader Zim."  
  
He was shocked how.."How did you know i'm an invader?! I mean never was." his antena drooped low tears still in his eyes he wanted to curl up and die at that moment.  
  
"Who doesn't know about you Zim?" She said her voice sounded sweeter then it really was.  
  
"All I know is that i'm a failure".said Zim "I have nothing to live for nothing". tears streamed down his eyes and he turned away getting up ready to leave.  
  
She took his little hand in hers."you know I didn't laugh at you I thought it was pretty rotten just because your little and you didn't fail your just begining little guy". She smiled it seemed to make his day much better.  
  
He looked over at her whiping the tears from his eyes huging her tightly."Do you know how pretty you are"? He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.  
  
Nak blushed. "Zim I..." but her words were stoped with his little romantic kiss.  
  
She pulled away from him." Zim?" What the hell are you doing!?" she yelped surprized at him for kissing her.  
  
"I'm sorry", he managed to squeek . His face was like a cherry ok more like a tomato or a red apple he didn't care he just wanted to be close to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you just no one really ever cared before I liked it though", she smiled back at him twirling his antena with her fingers.  
  
He spoke alittle to quickly so it sounded wrong."Wanna go do stuff at my base?" he blurted out and then blushed when he realized what he meant.  
  
But she just smiled and noded and walked off with him in her arms.  
  
"Wait how do you know where my base is?" he said the thought that she spied on him in his little empty mind.  
  
She smirked."Who else would have a different house then anyone else?" She said walking into his base  
  
He looked at her and sat down on the couch followed by a very insane robot."Gir go away and stop being anoying!"he said kinda angrily at Gir who just sat there.  
  
Gir looked at his master with big eyes"Some one needs a hug!" he squeeked about to tackle his master.  
  
Just then there was another noise as a Sir walked over to Gir in her little kitty disguise."Hi!" she said as she tackled Gir to the ground.  
  
Gir looked at her and squeeked"Lets go watch the Scary Monkey show!" He said dragind Kira by her collar over to the tv.  
  
Zim watched as the two Sir units bonded."So you have one of those Gir things too?"  
  
"No I made Kira my self gave her her own personality so I wouldn't be lonely,"She said alittle sadly.  
  
He took her hand in his."Why would you be lonely,"He said looking at her with his crimson eyes so cute it was sickening.  
  
"Well"she started."It's from my past you see I used to be a much smaller Irken then I am now. The Tallests put me into training only it was pain training getting beaten thing's like that my life isn't that much fun as most Irkens". She said sadly she felt large tears streaming down from her eyes.  
  
Zim looked at her and nuzzled up to her"Well there jerks and..and..." He saw her moving closer so close she was almost ontop of him.  
  
"Zim?" she said her eyes looking into his"I have fallen in love with you  
  
W00tness cliff hanger what happens haha you'll find out next time *evil grin* *clings to Zim*mineness! *clings* to Dib too hes mine oh god who to choseO_O 


End file.
